fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Blubber
Captain Blubber, also parsed Cap'n Blubber, is the captain of The Salty Hippo and a recurring character in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Prior to the events of Banjo-Kazooie, Blubber crashed his pirate ship onto the beaches of Treasure Trove Cove, flooding the storage area with water and preventing him from retrieving the two golden treasures he had claimed previously. Sometime within the two year gap between the first game and Banjo-Tooie, Captain Blubber travelled to Jolly Roger's Lagoon and opened up an unsuccessful shop, from which Banjo and Kazooie can purchase a pair of Turbo Trainers. In the ending of Banjo-Tooie, Captain Blubber is shown piloting the Saucer of Peril found in Witchyworld. Sometime prior to Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts he ended up crashing this flying saucer in Showdown Town. The captain, down on his luck having abandoned his shop and spent his fortune, sells Banjo and Kazooie the password to one of the Trapdoor Towers. Blubber is also recruited by the Lord of Games to play roles in Banjoland ("The Deluded Ex-Mariner"), the Jiggoseum ("The Water-Sports Enthusiast"), and the Terrarium of Terror ("Captain Flash McBlubber, The Dashing Adventurer"). Physical Appearance Captain Blubber is a grey anthropomorphic hippopotamus who wears red and black-striped pants tucked into tall black cavalier boots. Around his waist Blubber also wears a dark brown belt with a golden buckle and a sheath on his hip. On top of his head Captain Blubber wears a black pirate hat that has golden trim. A few small additional details are added to his design in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, such as two red feathers protruding from his hat (which also has a skull and crossbones design) and a golden earring pierced through his left ear. Additionally, his clothing from the Nintendo 64 titles, which he still wears, have been damaged due to neglect - a blue patch has been sewn on to the left knee of his pants, and his right boot has been torn to reveal his toes. Personality Captain Blubber speaks like pirates typically do in fiction (with his voice clips in Nuts & Bolts consisting of "yar" and "har"), though does not actually act like one. Blubber is rather lazy and heavily relies on others in order to do much, appearing to be rather dopey to most. Additionally, due to his poor luck, Captain Blubber is often seen crying and seems to be very self-deprecating and of low confidence. These qualities however do not out-shine his kind attitude to most people. In Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Blubber's voice clips consisted entirely of burps (similar to how Loggo speaks with farts). Because of this, he is often considered to be a disgusting individual, only heightened due to his dishevelled appearance in Nuts & Bolts. Game Appearances Banjo-Kazoomie Captain Blubber appears as one of the playable racers in Banjo-Kazoomie. He is a default character, and uses his design from Nuts & Bolts within the game. Gallery Captain Blubber NnB artwork.png captain blubber 01.png captain blubber 02.png Trivia * Despite being a hippopotamus, Captain Blubber can not swim. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Captains